


[Podfic] The Undercover Boogie

by amcw177, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcw177/pseuds/amcw177, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Coulson's argumentation on behalf of the human race proves highly effective and gains S.H.I.E.L.D. a new agent with an interesting concept of covert operations. Naturally, things go awry pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Undercover Boogie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Undercover Boogie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294801) by [amcw177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcw177/pseuds/amcw177). 



Length: 01:08:11

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Undercover%20Boogie.mp3) (62.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Undercover%20Boogie.m4b) (31.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
